1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter and, more particular, to a scooter with selectively providing steering function thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
China Patent No. 2,581,304 discloses a steering controller for a double front wheel scooter, which comprises a front fork rod, a connecting seat, a torsion spring, a connecting rod, a handle and a frame. The rear part of the front fork rod is provided with a fixed part, and the front part of the front fork rod is provided with two lugs which are downward provided with a pivot joint rod respectively. The pivot joint rod is provided with a ring groove of which the side edge position is provided with a clamp channel, and a perforation is arranged in the pivot joint rod. The connecting seat is pivotally connected to the pivot joint rod of the front fork rod. The connecting seat is provided with a containing groove of which the side edge is provided with a clamp channel. The bottom of the containing groove is provided with a perforation. The front end of the connecting seat is provided with a connecting block on which a through hole is arranged. The side edge of the connecting seat is provided with a pin joint block which is pivotally connected with wheels. The torsion spring is arranged in the containing groove of the connecting seat, and is provided with two end parts which are respectively fixed on the front fork rod and the clamp channel of the connecting seat. The connecting rod is pivotally connected with the connecting block of the connecting seat, and both ends of the connecting rod are respectively provided with the through hole. Accordingly, a rider leaning the handle results in both of the two front wheels deflecting synchronously, thereby to make the scooter swerving to the left or right.
However, leaning the handle to control the scooter swerving is not an easy steering way. When the rider intends the scooter leaned to make it swerving, the rider must support weight on one foot and the other foot pushing off the ground to propel the scooter. It is not suitable the rider having a poor sense of balance or slow reflexes to prone accidents easily.
Thus, a need exists for a novel scooter that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.